King of Akasha
by Elohim SanGRael
Summary: Shirou Emiya died in that fire but he was reborn. In midst of chaos and destruction a miracle was reborn. Witness his journey as he claims his legend and all within it. Rated M for blood and maturity
1. Chapter 01: Rebirth of a Miracle

Chapter 1: Rebirth of a Miracle

Well this is my first time writing. These are some ideas I had for Fate series, all of which revolves around Shirou Emiya. I confess that his plight is something I sympathise with, but I think he could have been guided to be better. Please forgive me for any mistakes.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Shirou Emiya and Fate Stay.

HELL

That was only thing that came in the young boy's mind as he moved through the burning landscape. All around him flames consume all that stood against them, unflattering in assault. The fire was unnatural, the boy could sense, cursed and alive, actively seeking anything alive and devouring them. He could hear those that were struggling, their screams as they were devoured, their cries for help, for anyone to save them, yet the boy moved on unflinching, ignoring everything around him, he continued on, his rusty blood red hair and fair skin covered in soot and ashes, his molten gold eyes blank and filled with tears. As he moved in the fire the Curse turned to devour him, slowly feeding on his soul trying to crush his existence. As if in a stroke of survival instinct he first gave away his memories, then his fears, his emotions, until it was only his will that kept him going. At last, his legs gave out and he fell. He lay there, unable to move any further, using all his will to remain conscious. The heat around him became unbearable with each passing moment as if targeting solely him, trying to erase his existence, thick black burning mud covered him, smothering and suffocating him. He desperately reached out his hand, struggling to get out until his eyes closed to darkness.

The Curse, containing the essence of All World's Evil, The Angra Mainyu, ravaged through the burning field searching and feeding any living soul it can come across. It ravaged through the field menacingly inflicting curses upon everything it covered. Its attention was then drawn to a single human that traversed through his field, trying to flee, like a hound chasing a prey, It attacked the child expecting a quick work only to meet with unexpected resistance. Enraged it reasserted its effort to devour the insolent soul that dared deny his power. Slowly it began to devour his target, meeting with stronger resistance until it can no longer overpower its foe. In its thirst for destruction It used all of its essence to overpower the human soul, thrashing in glee when the resistance gave out and its target stopped moving.

Darkness

Eternal darkness greeted him the moment his consciousness slipped from his body. He wondered whether this was his fate, to spend eternity alone in darkness. 'What a depressing thought', he observed. His soul grew restless after a while, indignation slowly creeping in his being. The thought of dying did not fare well with him, much less going without a fight. He longed for a chance to live and moved his entire essence to find a way out, searching in a sea of darkness. After an eternity, he saw bleak light in a distance and he struggled to get close. However the closer he got, the harder it got for him to move. He struggled with all his might to see the light until he heard an ethereal voice, faint but clear, strange but pleasing, distant yet resonating, asking him, "What is it you desire?" "I want to live." He answered resolutely. "Very Well, My King", was the reply. Suddenly a blinding light filled his vision and he closed his eyes instantly. When he opened them, he was greeted with a magnificent and unrealistic sight, a whirlpool of colours stood before him all entering a single point. At that moment he knew where he was and will be. "Akasha", he whispered, as he felt himself being pulled away. As he opened his eyes to the real world, he saw a grown man with black hair and eyes, kneeling beside him. The man on seeing him cried tears of joy thanking him repeatedly. On his face was probably the brightest smile he will ever witness, crying profusely, yet his visage was of that of utter happiness. 'I wish I could protect that smile' the boy thought as closed his eyes once again.

Sheath

It was a sheath. Magnificent and beyond beautiful, it represented the desire of peace its true owner once possessed. 'The Ever distant Utopia'. It had protected its owner faithfully from any harm until it was forced to part ways. It had been lying in a ruin when the men found it and took it. He had felt the presence of its owner until she disappeared a moments back. Now as it was being placed inside another human, it felt the presence of his current wielder resonate through Its core. A presence that was shockingly familiar to its true owner yet strange. It felt itself empathise with its wielder and made a decision that will shake fate for times to come. At that moment, Avalon, the Sheath of Excalibur, accepted its current wielder as Its new KING and so the World bathed in the light of a miracle.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Finally, it's over. Sorry for such a lengthy Chapter. I starting to write and that is without a beta. I hope its good. Please feel free to read and review.**


	2. Chapter 02 : Dreams

**Chapter 2 – Dreams**

When I started this fanfic, I did not think it would get any attention because I haven't written any stories before. I had thought that I wouldn't have to write more because no one would read it, much less like it. Seeing people liking the pilot chapter and getting interested, I have decided to continue the story to the best of my abilities. For the record, the Shirou in this story will be different, with different origins, different elements and different mentality, so sorry for those who wanted original Shirou.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the fate series and Shirou Emiya.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next Morning**

Morning couldn't come sooner for the residents of Fuyuki city. The reports of a huge fire that spread through a large portion of a part of the city continued to flash on TVs.

Nobody knew how the fire started, there had been theories about terrorist plots to natural gases, the only conformation was the fact that this was the greatest tragedy in the city's history with many losing their lives, their family etc.

Amidst all these commotion, a pair of eyes slowly started to open as their owner returned to consciousness.

The young boy slowly sat up and started inspecting his surroundings. He noticed that he was in a hospital bed, looking around he saw he was not alone.

There were other children in separate beds getting checked by the nurses. Noticing the boy, one of nurses came to his side,

"Hello, how are you feeling?" The nurse asked while doing some check-ups on him.

"Fine", replied the boy.

"Please remain as you are, the doctor will see you in a moment." The nurse said before moving on.

A few moments later, the doors opened and two men entered the room. The boy noted that one of them was the doctor, however it was the second man that made him sit up.

The man had dishevelled black hair, blank black eyes and wore a long coat, the man who saved him.

He silently waited as the doctor examined him and declared him healthy.

After the doctor left to see other patients, the man introduced himself, "Hello, my name is Kiritsugu Emiya. I hope that you are feeling well."

"Shirou", the boy replied. He did not know how he knew his name but it just felt _right_.

"Well, Shirou, I have a proposition for you, if you are interested. You see you can either go to an orphanage with the rest of the children OR you can come live with me." Kiritsugu told Shirou.

For a while Shirou took a posture of thinking seriously before finally nodding and accepting the choice.

"Great, I will go and take care of the documents." Kiritsugu exclaimed as stood to leave.

Just as he was about to leave he turned and said, "Just so you know, I am a Magus."

Shirou's eyes could never have shined as brightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been two years since the Great Fuyuki Fire and the end of 4th Holy Grail War.

As he sat in the back of his house, Kiritsugu Emiya could help but reminance about the past, of the loses he suffered due to his relentless pursuit of his dream.

He had committed atrocious acts, sacrifing few for many, even if they are innocent.

It took him losing his family and facing the curse of Angra Mainyu to realise his folly.

By that time he had become desperate to know that his dream was not worthless, that he could save at least one person, that Shirou had come as a devine blessing.

The boy was unlike any other he had seen, he was mature beyond his age, yet curious and noble.

When he had revealed himself as a magus to Shirou, he had expected to be nagged about teaching magecraft, but he had not expected it to be so insistent. Shirou had asked to taught magecraft day after day until he had finally relented.

Even then he had only taught him the minimum in hopes that Shirou would not have to deal with the world that cost him almost everything.

'Iri, Illya' thought Kiritsugu as he sighed in sadness.

It was the pained cry of his adopted son that startled him to his senses, quickly getting to his feet he rushed into the garage were Shirou ought to be working.

When he arrived, he found Shirou on his knees sweating profusely, steams coming from his body, shaking like a leaf. Despite all this, he had a big smile plastered on his place.

"What happened? " exclaimed Kiritsugu breathlessly, trying not exhaust his cursed body.

Shirou replied excited, "You know how every time I have to make magic circuit to perform magecraft, right? So I thought that if instead of projecting repeatedly, I can project the magic circuit and then reinforce and alter the existence of the circuit for permanent results so that I can produce prana constantly."

With each passing words Shirou uttered, Kiritsugu got paler and paler, finally after the explanation he drew a shuddering breath.

"Shirou, I need you to sit down for a talk", he helped Shirou stand up and proceeded to guide him to the dojo.

"Listen to me carefully, Magic circuit are not created but are already present in one's soul. So what you did was nothing less suicide. You are lucky that you are not crippled or worse. Now let me check you and assess the damage."

With that he used structural analysis on Shirou. The result he got managed to shock him as well as scared the life out of him.

Somehow Shirou had converted his entire structure so that it produces prana constanly at an absurd level. It was like his whole being was a large prana generator. A sudden sense of dread and panic shot through him.

After a while Kiritsugu's cold mind fully prevailed against his panic and he quickly calculated the ramifications of the incident.

His hope for a normal life for Shirou was gone as dust now. There was no way Shirou could avoid the moonlit world.

He had hoped that the difficulty would have discouraged Shirou's drive to learn magecraft like it would do to any normal person, but what he forgot was that Shirou was anything but normal.

He took some solace in knowning that Avalon would prevent Shirou from getting harmed to a certain degree.

Finally he took a deep breath and steeled himself, "Shirou prepare yourself, from tomorrow onwards I will train you to be my successor." Kiritsugu said seriously.

Shirou could only gulp in anxiousness. Kiritsugu may not have been able to stop Shirou from learning magecraft but he was The Magus Killer, he would be damned if he left Shirou helpless against the world. 'Sorry Illya looks like papa cannot come just now, please wait a little longer.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three Years later

lt was early in the morning. The sun was shining bright. Shirou Emiya slowly got up from his bed and proceeded his exrcise routine prepared by his father.

In the past few years he had gone through rigorous training in both magecraft and physical tuning. Kiritsugu had been a very hard task master, but three years later Shirou had grown by leaps and bounds.

He was first forced to fight Taiga, the granddaughter of his neighbour, who was a master swords woman.

Her childish personality was a refreshing change in their life. She would visit the Emiyas quiet often for Shirou's cooking according to herself, but it might also be due to her not so subtle crush on Kiritsugu.

Meanwhile Kiritsugu taught him everything he knew, including his mercenary expertise. Shirou, under Kiritsugu's guidance, became very efficient in handling weapons.

Even then, with his progress in various subjects of magecraft like rune, boundary fields, tracing etc. he was not a true magus.

Unlike other magus who had a disdain for all things modern, he tended to be very good at technology and other modern and scientific sources.This gave him the unique opportunity to use science to help further his magecraft.

The day changed to night. Kiritsugu was once again grazing the stars while reminancing.

"Dad?", Shirou asked as he approached Kiritsugu. He was bekoned to sit down and took the adjacent spot.

After a long silence Kiritsugu began, "You know, when I was young I wanted to be a hero for justice."

"What happened?", He asked.

"I guess it becomes difficult as you start to grow older." Kiritsugu replied smiling sadly.

Suddenly Shirou exclaimed resolutely, "Then I will become the Hero for you."

"What?"

"You said you cannot become the hero any more. Thats okay, I will become the hero in your behalf. You can count on me." Shirou continued.

Hearing this Kiritsugu started laughing, before becoming serious, " Remember Shirou, it doesn't matter how good you are, there will always be some you cannot protect. However always protect those that you love first. Do not make the mistakes I made, you will only get others close to you hurt. "

"I understand dad." Shirou replied resolutely.

His father's tone grew sad, " I could not save my daughter, your adopted sister. Her maternal grandfather has forbidden me from seeing her. And I am not powerful enough anymore to infiltrate the defences he applies. Promise me Shirou, that you will save your sister someday. "

"I promise dad, I will save her someday. "

"Thank you, son. " With that Kiritsugu Emiya closed his eyes to the world forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Avalon rested inside the soul of its king. It came to a startling realisation.

When he had first started repairing his King, he had been able to heal everything except for one thing.

The essence of The Curse had taken a root in his kings soul trying to devour it from the inside, like a infinite hole.

To deal with this Avalon had gathered pieces of the grail scattered around, purified it and used it to imprison the hole.

Now, with the constant presence of Avalon, the grail was prevented from getting corrupt.

The fact that it had imprisoned the curse and not destroyed it, made Avalon realise that it was changing, no, _Evolving._

The difference between what it was before and what it is now, was same as the difference between a programed system and a fully sentient AI.

It realised( _realised!)_ that this was because of its King, because of his origins.

At first, It had been fearful and cautious of these changes, but in the end it did not matter.

It had already accepted him as its King and it will continue to protect him for all time.

 _Deep in the soul of The King, lay a garden of eternal spring. Filled to brim, with phantasms untold. In the centre lay a lake, of liquid ruby gold. In the middle stood a sword, upon a kneeling stone._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was a long chapter. Man, am I glad its over. So there you have it, the second chapter. Can anybody guess Shirou's origins? A little bit of foreshadowing included. I have a plan for this story, just pray that I am good enough. Sorry for any typo or mistakes. Just one guy. Please Read and Review.

05/09/17 - Just made some changes. I would like to thank for the spacing review.

I did not know what to do first but I have tried to copy what I have seen in other stories. Peace out.


	3. Chapter 03 : Family

**Chapter 3 : Family**

 **Thanks for waiting. I have been getting great reviews for the story, so thank you. Yes, like many said, Gil will be very pissed if he learns Shirou's origin, but oh well. Also one of the review is in Spanish (I think).I cannot read any other languages other than Hindi and English, so please only these languages. So enjoy.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **The next day.**

Kiritsugu's funeral was fairly simple and quiet. Not many of the locals were as close to Kiritsugu as they were to Shirou.

The only majority present were the Fujimura family and their ~ _ahem~_ employees. The clan head, Raiga, was a long time associate of his father and someone he considered as his grandfather.

Shirou was deeply greatful of Raiga for arranging the funeral.While he was sure Kiritsugu had left him enough to live, he wouldn't have been able to do much as a child. The support Raiga and Taiga showed, fully cemented them as his family.

The funeral was held in the Ryuudou temple belonging to one of Shirou's friends, Issie.

It was a typical Japanese funeral, to respect Kiritsugu's heritage, as well as the fact that, his father was very cautious of the priest of the church.

As Shirou stood watching the funeral, he remembered all the time he had spent with his father, all his lessons, all his moments. Shirou, suddenly, felt something wet on his cheeks.

 _' I.. I'm crying ? '_ , he thought as he wiped the tears.

A smooth hand reassuringly clasped on his hand. He turned to see a shorter girl with a growing body, purple hair and indigo eyes, her name was Sakura Matou, his friends. She gave him a small reassuring smile.

He had known Sakura for almost a year. He had been visiting the park with his father, when he came across a group of older kids bullying her. Him being him, he had intervened. From then on she had become a good friend.

His father, at frist had been sceptical and cautious, due to her magus status and her family, however Shirou had managed to convince him otherwise. Since then, she had been a frequent visitor to their home, and had become an integral part of his family.

Slowly, he wiped the last of his tears, before giving Sakura a smile. He turned to stare resolutely as the funeral came to end.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Three months later**

Days went by and Shirou found himself falling into a routine. He would get up early morning and exercise according to his father's set regime.

He was no longer able to spar with Taiga, due to her new found job. Instead he spared with an autonomous training dummy, a mystic code, created by the combined effort of him and his father. His knowledge of internet greatly helped in many of the workings of the mystic code.

After the exercise and training, he would prepare the break fast for Taiga, Sakura and himself. Sometimes Sakura would come early and help in the kitchen.

Today, Shirou was at home, cleaning his father's room for the first time after Kiritsugu's death.

Fully clothed in cleaning apron, he started removing the mattresses and dusting the walls. As he was dusting through the room, a section of the wall disloged it self and opened to a set of racks filled with books and a case.

Taking out the case, he used **Insight** , his personal analysis spell, and opened the case. He found a customised Thomson Contender and a dozen bullets.

He **analyzed** the gun and bullets. The gun was used by Kiritsugu to fire his signature origin bullets. The bullets, derived from the bones of Kiritsugu, had the core origin of _severe and bind_ , and were perfect anti magus arsenal.

He took the gun and **traced** a bullet in it before dispersing it. He, then went through the rest of the of paraphernalia. Most of them seemed to be Kiritsugu's accounts and various souvenirs from his adventures.

He then came to a book belonging to 'Irrisvel von Eizbern'. Opening the book, he found notes on different types of magecraft and spells, including notes on alchemy, wishcraft, something called 'prana burst' etc.

Other books included, ones with use of runes, seals, conceptual weapons and so on. Finally there were some ancient tomes and grimore, in some obscure laguage. Thankfully, with the liberal use of insight he found some reffering to **'Magic of Nobelesse blood'** , **'Magic of Divine Script'** ,and **'Will of Casting'**.

Shirou's eyes widened at the plethora of magical books in front of him. For a long time, he was worried that his magecraft studies would suffer because of Kiritsugu's absence. But now it seemed that he had much to learn.

Shirou Emiya could not hold back an determined and excited smile from adorning his face. After all he had a legacy to carry.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had been three years since Shirou found his father's loots and notes. From then on, Shirou threw himself in improving his magecraft as well as keeping himself at a respectable physical state.

Shirou, now thirteen, started to prepare breakfast. He took out the utensils, lit the fire and started getting the ingredients ready. As he was went on with the preparations, his mind began to wander to his magecraft training.

While it was true that he got a lot of materials to study from, the absence of a proper teacher was apparent whenever he managed to injure himself while trying to experiment with magecrafts, like his father's **Time** **Alter** , etc.

The only reason he was alive, was possibly due to Avalon, that was inside his body. When his father had first told him about the noble phantasm resting in his body, he had both been intrigued and curious as well as cautious.

He had always thought nothing about his rapid healing before knowing about it, now however, he had analyzed and traced it as often as possible, to practice his tracing as well as to know more about it.

It had resulted in his tracing and analyzing skill becoming almost perfect. The general degrading of the projected objects had been reduced to nill. The slight alterations in his tracing only enhanced his skills.

However, everytime he analyzed his body or Avalon, he would always have a contrasting feeling of connection and incompleteness. Like It was both present as well as absent.

The sound of the main gate being opened knocked Shirou out of his thoughts.

" Senpai? ", the soft voice of Sakura filtered through the house.

"I'm in the kitchen. ", Shirou called out as he continued to sharpen the knives. He wondered why Sakura was so early.

Usually in a weekend she would arrive late after completing the chores around her house.

Smiling at the girl, he asked, "Why don't you clean the vegetables while I prepare the eggs? "

Silently, they both started to work on their respective tasks.

While preparing the eggs, Shirou saw something that concerned him greatly. Gently clasping Sakura's hand, he brought it up.

"How did you get this? ", Shirou asked, his voice soft, but hard as steel. There on her wrist was a fresh angry red mark, looking awfully similar to a hand print.

"Its nothing !", Sakura answered softly, jerking her hand out his clasp, her eyes never meeting his.

"Sakura", Shirou's voice was strained with tension and worry.

"No really, senpai, its nothing. ", She finally faced him, smiling.

Before he could speak again. The rumbling steps announced the arrival of the feral feline childish woman named Taiga.

"Shiiirouuuu!", came the sound of the roaring Taiga.

The said boy could only sigh pitifully, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Evening could not come faster for Sakura. The violet haired girl sighed for the eleventh time in the day. Today had been a very exhausting day for her.

First her brother, Shinji, was in a nasty mood, which led to a very nasty beating. She tried very hard to hide the marks left but it was still noticed by her senpai.

Ever since she met Shirou, her life had gained a new turn. She had given up hope of any happiness, after the death of her adopted uncle, the only member of her current family that cared about her.

The meeting with Shirou had reignited the hope for happiness, she had previously possessed.

Thinking about her senpai made a smile involuntarily appear on her face. The concern in her sempai's voice had warmed her as well as making her heart flutter.

His stern voice made her feel both dread and arousal, leaving her in a very difficult state for most of the day.

All her pleasant thoughts shattered as soon as she entered her house. Standing infront of her was her brother, Shinji Matou, a boy of same age as Shirou, with a face as handsome as his heart was rotten.

"Where were you? ", he demanded, a sneer adorning his face.

"I was at S..sempai's place.", she replied softly, looking at her feet.

Shinji's face twisted even further. "So instead of being with the family who took you in, you prefer to be in a stranger's place? ", he demanded.

"Sempai isn't... ", she tried to reply, before she was struck.

"He doesn't sees you as anything! You are nothing but a filthy bitch.", he yelled as he struck her repeatedly.

He started to drag her by her hair to his room. Reaching her room, he threw her inside. Closing the door, he started beating her, touching her everywhere, calling her names, degrading her.

Sakura laid there, unmoving, taking the abuse without a sound. She had long since learned that resistance was not appreciated.

Some times later, her eyes widened as she felt her clothes being torn. He had never gone this far, often due to the fear of her grandfather, but it seems that he had finally got his permission.

She had expected herself to be aroused, considering her filthy core, but the only feeling she now had was of dread and disgust.

She did not want this. Involuntarily the smiling face of her sempai flashed through her mind. Tears filled her eyes as she unexpectedly started to pray.

 _'Please, I don't want this. '_

 _'I don't want... '_

 _'Please, someone '_

 _'Please, somebody, STOP! '_

Suddenly, a jolt ran through her body, as she heard a loud crash. Slowly opening her eyes, she met with the sight of a smoking and twitching Shinji.

Her tears started to dry, as dread and hope started filling her heart.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Muwahahahaha! Now I know why authors like cliffhangers so much. Gods, I hate Shinji soooooo much. Piece of shit.** **What will happen to Sakura? More like what happened? Kudos to those who can figure it out.** **Now, many people often complain when protagonist get powers and manuals handed to them by fortunate co incidents. But you can agree that Kiritsugu, being a mercenary, would have his own stash of loot.**


	4. Author's note

Hello again,

I recently took down the stats chapter. That was only the prototype. I will probably change some parts, while keeping the gist same.

My exam are starting. I hope I get free time after this. I am eager to get on with the story.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
